


Keep Yourself Warm

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s had it drummed into him as long as he can remember. Cold. Awkward. Antisocial. Levi doesn’t connect, not beyond the physical. </p><p>
  <i>A cold little brat.</i>
</p><p>He can hardly blame Kenny for that. Kenny always was honest in his own twisted way. Still, sometimes Levi wishes he could connect, just to feel a little warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Yourself Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure what to call this. It’s Modern AU, could be a [Loosing It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774920) side story. Whatever it is it’s inspired by Frightened Rabbit’s gloriously filthy but deeply poignant song [Keep Yourself Warm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8fVX41-Njg). 
> 
> "But you won’t find love in a  
> Won’t find love in a hole  
> It takes more than fucking someone  
> To keep yourself warm"

_Hot._

Levi’s heard it a million times before.

There was a time that he’d been flattered. When he was younger. But he’s older now. Now it makes his gut twist with loathing and anxiety. 

_You’re hot._

It renders him insubstantial. Nothing but heat. Levi kindles and burns, consumed in the blaze of others’ lust.

Levi is _hot as fuck_.

But in the morning he wakes cold as ashes and just as fragile. 

Still, he seeks it out, the all consuming heat of desire. Anything to fill the hole inside him, anything for a moment of respite from the cold.

Levi is always cold. Cold hands, cold feet, cold heart.

Even when the sweat is dripping off him and there’s a cock grinding into his ass there is still something cold inside him. Something cold and hard that chills him to the core.

He’s had it drummed into him as long as he can remember. Cold. Awkward. Antisocial. Levi doesn’t connect, not beyond the physical. He can fuck his ass raw but nothing and no one ever touches him.

 _A cold little brat._

He can hardly blame Kenny for that. Kenny always was honest in his own twisted way. Never minced his words. Always called a spade a spade.

Still, sometimes Levi wishes he could connect, just to feel a little warmth.

* * *

“You’re hot,” the tall blond says.

Levi smirks and rolls his eyes.

“Do you want to cool down? Come on, I’ll get you a drink.”

Well. This is different.

He takes Levi by the hand and leads him away from the club to the bar downstairs. By the time he has led him all the way back to his flat and into his bed they are back on script.

“Fuck, you’re hot, so hot.” 

The blond groans as he sinks into Levi, fingers tightening on his ass.

Levi knows his part. He grinds down, moaning in response. He’s good at this. It’s almost real. Sometimes he even manages to convince himself.

Levi rides the blond beautifully. And he is an exceptionally beautiful blond. His eyes are like ice but his skin is warm. Big strong hands and thighs to die for. Levi can feel the spark kindling. If he closes his eyes he can almost imagine there’s a connection there.

Afterwards the blond holds Levi tight and whispers into his hair. 

“Stay.”

That isn’t in the script either.

* * *

Levi wakes with a shiver, but not because he’s cold. In fact he’s warm, deliciously warm. The big blond… _Erwin_ , he has a name… _Erwin_ is spooned behind him, arm wrapped securely around his waist. His nose is pressed into his undercut and he’s trailing kisses up and down the back of his neck. 

“Morning,” a voice hums against his shoulder. Nice voice. Deep. Warm. Levi shivers again. Hard to believe it’s the same voice that had been growling filthy shit in his ear the night before.

“Would you like some coffee?”

That’s not how it’s supposed to go. But Erwin clearly hasn’t read the script.

With most guys it’s _Thanks for the fuck. See you around._ Except they never do. There’s still time for that of course, the morning is young, but Levi’s not going to turn his nose up at coffee, even if he’d prefer tea.

“Or tea?”

Well hell.

“Mhmm, tea. Just black.”

“Okay, tea, black.” Erwin smiles, warm and genuine.

He leaves the room and Levi lies still, waiting for the cold to congeal in his limbs, the ashes to settle in his stomach. 

He waits. 

Nothing. 

He just feels…warm. It’s nice, like something is thawing. He stretches, popping his shoulders and wiggling his toes, then nestles down under the covers. He knows he should go, but Erwin doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to kick him out of his bed. Maybe this time he’ll stay, just for a bit, just to enjoy the warmth a little longer.


End file.
